Won't Back Down
by Ari Houndour
Summary: When two twins escape from Woodbury, they are chased into the prison. When they get there the group does not welcome them with open arms. Then the Governor sends a warning with walkers, saying he wants the twins back. OC/? And OC/ Beth I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters
1. Escape

I watched my brother run before running my self. My whole body ached as we ran through the woods, hearing shots being fired behind us. "Faster Jasper c'mon" I heard my brother growl under his heavy breathing. "They're heading towards the prison!" It was his voice, the Governor.

I pinned myself against a trees and lifted up my pistol and aimed before firing and killing the closest man before running after my brother again. We ran and ran, more guns being fired at us before entering a clearing with a giant fence and a building within it. My brother grabbed my hand we ran to the giant opening.

We had made it with in the giant clearing when I felt my leg start to burn and I let out a cry of a pain before my leg stopped supporting me and I fell to the ground. The firing stopped and my brother grabbed me by my waist before picking me up and throwing me onto his shoulder, running past several walkers.

When he made it to a closed gate he started to hit it with his free hand."Please help us! Please save my sister" he yelled, his voice breaking to where I knew he was crying. I looked up to see the walkers coming up from behind."Jakob!" I said, giving him a warning before I grabbed my pistol and started to fire, missing the first few times then adjusting and hit the first closest one then the next before hearing my gun click, telling me I was out of ammo.

"Please! I know you are there." He screamed and then a boy came out and opened the gate. Jakob ran in and put me on the ground before hugging me. The boy locked the gate up and then pointed his gun at my brother. Jakob threw his hands up, showing we didn't want to harm them."Carl!" I heard someone say and the boy turned his head slowly, gun still pointed at Jakob. A man with dark curly hair came out, gun pointed at us with a man with a crossbow behind him. I growled at the kid and then scooted to him slowly before kicking his leg, making him fall backwards then reaching for his gun."Jasper, Stop!" Jakob yelled at me before grabbing my arm."That kid has no right to be pointing a gun at us!"

"You're on our land. We have every right to have a gun pointed at you sweetheart." the man with the crossbow said before grabbing my arm and putting me on my feet. Before pushing me towards the other man."Please help her, she's been shot." Jakob said coming forward, his hands up. The man nodded. My twin then picked me up and followed the men inside, the kid following us. The room we went into was dark and only had light coming through the narrow windows.

There were four women inside all having calm faces except one with a sword in hand. Jakob set me on one of the tables and the oldest looking woman came up to me, seeing my bleeding through my dark blue jeans. "Beth, grab me some bandages." She said and placed her hands over my wound and pressed on it.

"who are you? Where are you from?" Asked the country bow who now had his cross bow in my face."how 'bout you get that out of my face?" I said calmly, trying not to yell in the woman's face. My brother looked at me."We came for help. I'm Jakob Davis, that's my sister Jasper. We're from Woodbury."


	2. A New Start

**Note: Okay so just want you guys to know that I am going to change a few things to the story so don't go "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! WHAT's WRONG WITH YOU ARI?" **

**Example: They will have showers**

**Thanks to everyone who left a comment and is following the story :D**

I looked at Jakob and then looked to see everyone looking down. No one said anything, but the older woman started to rip a hole in my already hole filled jeans before giving me a warning for pain. The blonde girl handed her tweezers and she looked up at me."This is gonna hurt." She said before digging them into my wound."AH!" I screamed and then saw the man with the crossbow."get that out...of my face!" I yelled angrily, sucking at my teeth due to the pain. It started to dies down as the woman pulled out a bullet."sorry." She apologized.

The man finally pulled it away from me and I looked at the curly haired man." Now...please..help us..Governor is..going to kill...us!" I said angrily, struggling to speak due to my head getting dizzy, then I fell into my brother's lap, passed out cold.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed, one of my wrists chained to the bed post. I looked beside to find my brother, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Looking at the entry way, I saw that they had not locked us in."Good sign." I said."Excuse me, can i get free here?" I said in a loud whisper, trying to allow Jakob some sleep. That's when the man with the crossbow showed up. "Oh great!" I said sarcastically, being annoyed with this man. He just rolled his eyes and let me free. I rubbed my wrist and looked at him as he gently kicked my brother to wake him up. "Rick says y'all can stay, for now. Ya gonna take a shower and then let me check ya for bites." He said. I wrapped my arm around my brother and he helped me follower this man. "The name's Daryl." He said as we walked down a dark hallway."How do you have showers here?" I asked.

"The prison has plenty in case there was a power shut down, plus a generator." Jakob nodded. We walked the way in silence as Daryl walked slowly shining his flashlight from his mouth and having his crossbow in hand.

When we got to the shower room he left us to bathe ourselves. My brother managed to help me take my blood soaked jeans off and then got into his own shower stall before taking his clothes off. When the warm water finally kicked in, it felt as if I was dreaming. I found a bar of soap and rubbed it in my hair and all down my legs and arms. I smiled and made a run for one of the white towels that were on the benches, hoping no one would see me. I quickly wrapped it around me but then turned to see Daryl and the curly haired man. They were both looking down awkwardly."I-uh- we apologize, we should have knocked or, uh, somethin." The curly haired man said."Um" Was the only noise I could make before my brother came out, wearing a towel." So let's just get this over with!" Daryl said, throwing Jakob some boxers and throwing me a bra and boxer like underwear and allowing us to change in the stalls, me still wearing my towel. Rick went with Jakob while Daryl took me to the other side of the room.

"Uh girl you're gonna have ta-" He said pointing to my towel. Then I shook my head."Hell to the no!" I loudly and angrily."Get a chick in here and I'll do it!" My brother turned and I could hear him come stomping towards us angrily."Like she said Hell no! She is not gettin naked in front of a man, you pervert!" The curly haired man looked at us." I know you don't like this idea but none of the women feel comfortable-" I stood up angrily."I don't feel comfortable being half naked infront of a male!" I shouted and Rick then sat me down and left, leaving me with my brother and Daryl. Jakob stared at Daryl with his blue eyes narrowed.

Finally when Rick came back he was with the blonde haired girl who I believed was named Beth."Here Beth will check you." he said frustrated. I nodded and Beth smiled at me. I dropped my towel once the men went away and she check my back and legs before my face then my stomach."I brought ya bandages for your injured leg." I nodded."thank you, for everything. Especially this, uh I think his name is Rick, said you guys were uncomfortable doin this"I said. She shrugged and stood up and turned and gave a me a pile of folded up clothes."Thanks" I said and went and changed, having a hard time putting on the skin tight jeans. When I came out of changing I got my boots and waited for the guys. Daryl and Jakob were looking at each other, both of their eyes narrowed. Rick nodded at me then looked at Beth."she good?"he asked."As fit as anyone who got shot in the leg can be" She said and he nodded before leading us back to the others.

When we got there everyone looked at us strangely then introduced themselves. They were all nice to us, except for the younger boy named Carl. He kept looking at us with this face that made me automatically know he did not like us.

I limped outside behind the group, next to Hershel, a man who had gotten his leg cut off due to it being bittin by a walker. We had tons of space and my brother smiled as he ran around the open field."There was never this much space in Woodbury." Then he stopped due to seeing crosses on one side.

Rick turned and left, going outside and the group watched him. I made my way back, and sat down on metal benches. That's when Carl came and sat next to me."So your name is Jasper?"He clarified. I nodded."Strange name, a boy's name." He said looking down."Yeah but my parents couldn't think if a good name to match my brother's, we're twins. Jasper and Jakob Davis" I said smiling. "Well Ms. Jasper, I'm sorry 'bout earlier, we haven't met any new people that were good, just the people from Woodbury." I looked down. "i'm sorry 'bout what they did to your people. We ain't like that. Like the Governor. He won't let anyone leave. That's why Jakob and I took off the first chance we got. After this girl name Andrea showed-" "WAIT, you know Andrea?" he said standing up, Daryl coming join the conversation."Andrea?"

I nodded."Andrea's in Woodbury"


End file.
